


I want to drink your spinal fluid

by Dark_dreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ok more than probably, probably misleading title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_dreams/pseuds/Dark_dreams
Summary: I want to drink your spinal fluid, but I'd like to do it without killing you, for my wish is not to end your life, but to give you a new better one.A sweet little fic with Levi POV.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I want to drink your spinal fluid

I want to drink your spinal fluid.  
I'd not sip it from a crystal chalice or some fancy decorated glass. I'd rather have it directly from your body, lap it from your nape and savor it slowly till the last droplet.

Even now that I'm holding you, I think about how much I'd like to bite the smooth caramel skin under my mouth and transform my kisses on your nape in something else. 

Something to save you, to protect you, to make you happier.

I want to drink your spinal fluid, but I'd like to do it without killing you, for my wish is not to end your life, but to give you a new better one.

Oh, how I'd like to take those powers you never asked for and become one of those monsters we learned to hate since our birth. I want to steal them from you, because you're not to be confused with those creatures. You are a monster of your own kind, with your tenacity and your kindness, a sweet precious being, a rarity among the selfish men of this world.

I want to drink your spinal fluid to give you freedom.

I'd rather be the one to shoulder the burden of being humanity's last hope than have to see the one I cherish the most suffer so deeply. I' do everything to re-bring that flame in your eyes, that endearing smile on your lips, to erase the pain I see you so lost into and to hear again that crystalline laugh of yours, so full of innocence and hope.

Because I love you so much, Eren.

But I can't do it. 

I can't drink your spinal fluid because there is no way to do it without having to kill you.  
I can't take your power and these too big responsibilities from you.

But I can believe in you, stand next to you and support you till the very end, as your captain and as your lover, listen to you, advise you and protect you with all that I have.

I can love you forever because I can't help it.

I can protect your nape in titan form and make sure anyone won't ever dare to even graze your vulnerable spot.  
I will leave that spinal fluid untouched and far from reach because if I can't drink it to save you then none can have it.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little fic I wrote some time ago in my PC and decided to try and post it here. It's my first time writing a fic in English and I'm a bit worried because it's not my first language. If you find errors, please, tell me. Thank you!!


End file.
